The saga of evil
by HimekoO3
Summary: Rin es una princesa egoista , su sirviente es su hermano Len , quien trata indiferente. Él la ama y la protegera sin importar como. Lime
1. The Yellow Princess

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, existió el país de la cruel inhumanidad, donde no existía la felicidad y mas que risas eran solo lagrimas.  
Una princesa de tan solo 14 años de edad era la gobernante de ese pueblo, era cruel, egoísta y mimada.  
La princesa obtenía todo lo que ella quería, y si alguien se oponía a sus reglas los castigaba con la muerte. Todos le temían pero no podían hacer nada más que quedarse callados. Solo una persona quería de verdad a esa princesa, era su sirviente y hermano gemelo, aun que ella lo maltratara siempre y se burlara de él en su cara, el solo sonreía con dulzura y cumplía sus mandatos.

-Por qué tardas tanto Len! – sentada sobre su cama con mucha elegancia, gritaba la princesa Rin.  
-Enseguida voy princesa – decía el sirviente, al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta con una bandeja en su mano izquierda- perdón por la tardanza – y por último, le dedico una sonrisa.

La princesa no dijo nada, solo voltio sus ojos de disgusto y rápidamente ordeno que abriera la bandeja, para poder saborear su delicioso flan.

Pero en ese momento, empezó todo un escándalo en la parte baja del castillo, un soldado quería llamar a la princesa mientras ella descansaba. Sin ánimos y de malas la princesa bajo con aquel soldado, acompañada por su sirviente.

El soldado se arrodillo ante ella y le suplicaba que dejara de maltratar a los otros soldados, que terminaban siempre castigados y humillados por la princesa. Ella solo lo miraba de arriba abajo haciendo cada vez más una cara de desaprobación.  
Al sirviente Len, no le agradaba nada la situación, entendía al soldado pero si él no se callaba sabía que iba a pasar algo muy malo si hacia enojar a su princesa y deseaba por dentro que el soldado no dijera nada imprudente.

La princesa se dio media vuelta y dijo "No me hagas perder el tiempo" y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo. Len suspiro aliviado de que no haya pasado nada grave, hasta que el soldado se le ocurrió decir "usted acaso no tiene corazón?" y se levanto en el momento.

La princesa se detuvo en seco, impresionada por tal atrevimiento, ella lo miro de reojo. Len solo miro al suelo, pues ya savia el castigo que le esperaba al soldado… la muerte.

Del otro lado del mar existía otro reino, que le pertenecía al príncipe de azul de 18 años de edad.  
Era apuesto, caballeroso, amable y gentil. Su palacio era enorme, tenía muchas riquezas y sus sirvientes todos leales. Las chicas enloquecían con su presencia y el las trataba a todas con mucha gentileza.

Un día de mucho trabajo, el príncipe estaba exhausto, pues el siempre quería darle lo mejor a su pueblo.

-Debería descansar un poco majestad - dijo una de las sirvientas que el príncipe consideraba como una fiel amiga- ah trabajado demasiado.  
-tal vez tengas razón – contesto el príncipe con una sonrisa- sabes… siempre eh querido viajar a un lugar que no eh podido visitar.

La joven sirvienta estaba atenta a sus palabras, el asomo su cabeza por la ventana dejando que el aire moviera sus azulados cabellos. Quería contemplar de cercas el país de verde.

-dicen que siempre hay paz y humanidad… - el príncipe dio media vuelta con cara decidida – no creo que haya problema si me voy unos días.

Y así, el príncipe de azul emprendió su viaje al país de verde.

**_Weno... coff coff... este es mi primer fanfic de vocaloid n__nu tengan piedad! x3 _**


	2. the land of peace and humanity

_**Disclaimer: los pernajes le pertenecen nwn **_

**_Segundo capitulo... _**

Después de un largo viaje, el príncipe llego a su destino, el país de verde. Estaba asombrado de toda la gentileza que había en ese país, la gente era cortes y muy alegre, sin duda quería conocer más sobre ese lugar.  
Caminaba de lugar en lugar y cada vez más le fascinaba el pueblo. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al palacio de la princesa verde, se detuvo para darle un vistazo cuando de pronto, se percato de una hermosa chica peli verde caminando fuera del palacio.  
Ella lo miro y el solo pudo contemplar su belleza, no se había dado cuenta que ella lo estaba mirando.  
La joven solo rio sonrojada, y camino coquetamente hacia el príncipe que estaba todo rojo y apenado.

- Hola, soy miku hatsune, la princesa del pueblo, mucho gusto – dijo la chica con una sonrisa.  
-Ho-hola… mucho gusto – contesto el príncipe aun sonrojado besando la mano de la princesa con mucha delicadeza – yo soy…  
-el príncipe del lado del mar, lo sé –interrumpió- me sorprende su visita

El príncipe le dedico una sonrisa, después la invito a dar un paseo y ella gustosa acepto la invitación. Ambos caminaban muy contentos por el parque, hablando y hablando, reían juntos y hasta lloraban de tanto reír. Pasaron pocos días y los dos habían hecho una linda amistad, todos los días era lo mismo, el príncipe iba por ella al palacio y la invitaba a salir, y ella siempre aceptaba con su hermosa sonrisa.  
Poco a poco los dos iban sintiendo algo más que una amistad, el príncipe se había enamorado de la princesa y ella de él, hasta que ya no pudieron ocultar sus sentimientos y salió la noticia de que la princesa de la paz y humanidad y el príncipe de azul estaban saliendo.

Tenía tristeza y coraje, una mujer bella y castaña pelirroja lloraba por los rincones del pueblo.  
Ella era una mujer alegre, le gustaba vivir en su país, su esposo era un soldado y tenía muchos amigos. No tenía ningún problema, hasta que muchos de sus amigos soldados fueron desapareciendo por tener que ir a guerras por órdenes de la princesa. Unos salían heridos y otros ya ni siquiera regresaban y todo por la princesa.  
Ella estaba cansada de eso, quería hablar con la princesa y entonces su esposo quiso ayudarla que igual estaba cansado de eso.  
No le permitieron la entrada a la joven y su marido le dijo que lo esperara fuera y el seria quien hablara con la princesa de amarillo.

Ella espero y espero, y su esposo no salía, siguió esperando y no pasaba nada, ya estaba a punto de oscurecer y quiso entrar, fue cuando otro soldado y amigo de la joven salió con una mirada triste.

-Que sucede?- pregunto la joven semi-peliroja.

El soldado le respondió con una terrible noticia… la princesa había mandado a asesinar a su marido.  
No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo una rosa tan hermosa como ella sería capaz de hacer tanto daño?  
Ahora ella quería venganza, vengaría la muerte de su amado y la de sus amigos. No sabía cómo pero juro que lograría hacer caer a la princesa.


	3. The journey of the yellow princess

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen x3 **_

**_Tercer capitulo..._**

La princesa Rin estaba cansada de estar en su reino, quería viajar a otro, ir de compras, ver diferentes cosas...como la niña caprichosa que es.

-Len, andando que tenemos que irnos – dijo ella, caminando elegante asía la salida del castillo.  
-irnos? – pregunto Len confundido- a dónde iremos princesa?  
-de compras – dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio- manda a traer el carruaje, y rápido.  
-pero princesa…  
-Que! – Pregunto molesta, sabía lo que quería decir Len con solo ver su mirada – el trabajo puede esperar Len, ahora me toca a mí.

Len asintió y mando llamar al carruaje de la princesa. Horas después, llegaron por fin al país de la paz y humanidad. La gente del pueblo no eran del agrado de rin, se burlaba de ellos, le parecía patético que fueran agradables con los desconocidos y llegaran con ella haciendo sonrisas "tontas".  
En cambio a Len, le gustaba mucho, era demasiado diferente al país donde él vivía, se sentía alegre de que esas personas fueran felices en todo momento, pero a Rin no le importaba, ella solo quería comprar hasta lo que no necesitaba solo por caprichos.

Iban a diferentes tiendas, todas con vestidos lujosos y joyas exageradamente caras, zapatos brillantes y adornos para el cabello.  
Llevaban horas y decidieron descansar los dos en el parque, o más bien Rin decidió descansar, por que tenía a Len como burro de carga.

-podemos parar aquí princesa…? –decía Len cargando con todas las compras.  
-No, hay mucho sol- decía rin caminando muy delante de Len- sigamos caminando y no te quejes.

Caminaron un poco más y se detuvieron frente a un lago, rin se sentó en una banca dejando a Len en el suelo junto con todas las compras.

-Te cansaste Len? – Pregunto entre risas la princesa amarilla- por que yo no – y seguía riendo.  
-Un poco- contesto él con su dulce sonrisa- Pero… no me importa, solo quiero que mi princesa sea feliz.  
-Len… - dijo ella con tono suave y sonrisa tierna- eres un tonto- y rio otra vez.

Le había llegado una carta de su amado, "te espero en el parque a las 3:00 p.m. mi bella princesa, Atte: tu príncipe de azul"

La princesa Miku se había arreglado para su cita con el príncipe de azul. Salió contenta como siempre saludando a toda persona que pasara por enfrente después de que le hicieran una reverencia.


	4. a special meeting

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no son mio, no me pertenecen blah blaah nwn**_

**_Cuarto capitulo... _**

El fiel sirviente seguía descansando sobre el césped, miraba como los patos nadaban en el agua uno seguido del otro, no había ruido alguno.  
El sirviente de pronto se sintió solitario, no escuchaba a su princesa quejarse de algo. Volteo hacia la banca y…

-Princesa!- se levanto de golpe- Princesa, donde esta?.

Su querida princesa se había marchado, ¿a dónde? No sabía.  
Preocupado, tomo todas las bolsas y fue a buscarla, temía que le pasara algo malo, pues el prometió que siempre cuidaría de ella.

Dio varias vueltas al parque y no había señal de ella, su corazón latía tanto del susto. Comenzó a apresurarse y se puso a correr, era tanta su preocupación que no se dio cuenta que una joven peli verde se le puso enfrente, provocando que chocaran y cayeran al césped en una pose que, quien los viera dirían que son una pareja de novios.

Los dos quedaron en el suelo, Len encima de ella, y cara a cara. Len la miro a los ojos, no podía negar que era muy bella. La joven, estaba sonrojada con ojos sorprendidos.  
Len se dio cuenta de la situación y se levanto de inmediato, seguido de varias disculpas.

-lo siento mucho! En verdad discúlpeme por favor – decía Len mientras ayudaba a la joven a levantarse del suelo- no fue mi intención, lo juro!

La peli verde rio sonrojada, se notaba más divertida que enojada, a Len se le hiso muy raro eso, si hubiera sido su princesa el ya estaría en la guillotina.

-se encuentra bien?- pregunto Len preocupado.  
-No te preocupes- contesto ella con su sonrisa- estoy bien, ten más cuidado.  
-si, lo siento.

Len se dio cuenta de que en el suelo, se encontraban tiradas las cosas que compro rin y de inmediato se preocupo por si alguna de las cosas se había roto.  
La peli verde lo ayudo a rejuntar las cosas, se dio cuenta de que todo era para mujer. tomo unos zapatos negros de tacón que se habían salido de su caja y las miro un par de segundos.

-amm… creo que… tus zapatos se ensuciaron- dijo ella dándoselos mientras él hacia cara preocupada.  
-ay no! – dijo el- me costaron tan caros…

Len se dio cuenta de que la chica comenzó a reír y se puso todo rojo.

-espera… no es lo que piensas! – Dijo rápidamente- yo no uso estas cosas… no me quedan… digo… es que yo no…

-eres muy gracioso – con sus delicadas manos sacudió el cabello de Len – y lindo… ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Soy Len… y tu eres…?  
-en verdad no sabes quién soy yo?

Len hiso una cara pensativa, nunca la había visto y si lo hubiera hecho nunca se le habría olvidado esa hermosa cara.

-soy Miku hatsune, mucho gusto.  
-ese nombre…

Len se había espantado, ya savia de quién era ese nombre, ahora estaba aun más preocupado y muy apenado, ¡había tumbado a la princesa del país!

-Lo siento mucho! – se tiro arrodillado ante ella comenzando a llorar, mientras ella seguía riendo muy divertida, sintiendo ternura por el.

**_perdonen si es algo corto n_nu _**


	5. a love at first sight

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (: no son mios.**_

**_capitulo cinco..._**

Ella no podía dejar de verlo, el tan guapo, tan tranquilo y ella solo moría por conocerlo. La princesa amarilla se había enamorado a primera vista del apuesto príncipe azul.  
Se escondía tras un árbol para mirarlo de cercas, quería acercarse y hablarle pero no estaba segura de que decirle.

-es tan… perfecto- decía ella entre susurros – mi hombre perfecto…

Se mordió los labios, imaginando uno de sus besos ¿Cómo serian? Seguramente exquisitos.  
Estaba completamente segura, de que él se enamoraría de ella a primera vista, pues era tan hermosa que no se resistiría.  
Pero eso iba a ser algo imposible, el príncipe de azul ya tenía un corazón, uno bastante hermoso y bondadoso que lo volvía loco su presencia. Su amada Miku era la única chica para él, su corazón era solo de ella y nadie más que ella.

-fue un verdadero gusto conocerte Len – dijo Miku a un Len muy sonrojado  
-igualmente, princesa, lamento… lo que paso- bajo la mirada.  
-bueno, tengo que irme-dijo ella mirando el reloj del parque-espero que volvamos a vernos

Len asintió con una sonrisa dulce, la princesa verde lo miro de una manera coqueta, provocando que el sirviente se sonrojara otra vez. A Len le había gustado mucho la princesa, su encantadora voz, su bella sonrisa y más que nada, su manera de actuar.

Ambos se despidieron de nuevo, Len beso la mano de ella delicadamente, y ella sorprendió a Len dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Observaba como la peli verde iba alejándose más y más, hasta que la perdió de vista.

-oh No!- grito como si recordara algo- La princesa Rin!

Había olvidado por completo que su amada princesa se había extraviado, tomo todas las bolsas y corrió a buscarla.

Estaba decidida, iba acercarse al príncipe para charlar con él. Respiro hondo, apretó los puños y a punto de dar un paso…

-mi princesa!- grito Len de felicidad.  
-shh! cállate!- Rin empujo a su sirviente tras los arboles.  
-por qué… paso algo malo?- pregunto Len como un niñito ingenuo.  
-Len, no hables- dijo en voz baja mirándolo amenazadoramente.

Rin miro hacia donde se encontraba descansando el príncipe de azul, pero no estaba, ya se había ido ¿a dónde? Eso era lo que quería saber.

-gracias Len- se levanto molesta y salió caminando rápido.  
-acaso… ¿hice algo malo?- pregunto para sí mismo y fue corriendo tras su princesa- espere princesa!

El príncipe se había ido por su amada, que estaba esperándolo sentada en una banca, camino hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-pensé que no vendrías- dijo el acariciándole la cabellera.  
-lamento el retraso, pero me detuve a ayudar a un niño a buscar a su mama…- la chica mintió, para no decirle a su amado que había tropezado con un muchacho.  
-que dulce eres- dijo el, con su sonrisa abitual creyendo la mentira por completo.

_**lo siento si los capis son muy cortos, los proximos ya seran un poco mas largos x3  
y muchas gracias a los lectores D': a los que leen el ff nwn ¡gracias!**___


	6. regret message

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen nwn **_

**_Capitulo seis..._**

La princesa Rin y su fiel sirviente regresaban a su país en el carruaje. Len no savia que era lo que había hecho para que su princesa se enfadara con el, pero sin duda quería arreglarlo. La joven solo observaba por la ventana fastidiada de tanto aburrimiento, esperando poder llegar a su reino.

-Princesa detenga el carruaje! –Len grito de pronto e hiso que la princesa se espantara.  
-¿Qué sucede Len?  
-quiero que veas algo – dijo el con una sonrisa – por favor…

Rin se calmo, y ordeno al chofer que se detuviera. Los dos bajaron del transporte, y Len le dijo que la siguiera. Rin sin saber a donde iban lo siguió hasta llegar a una hermosa playa.  
Len estaba emocionado, parecía un niño pequeño corriendo por la arena, la princesa solo arqueo una ceja imaginando que su sirviente había enloquecido.

-Len… ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarme? – pregunto la chica confundida.  
-esto princesa! – Contesto Len apuntando al mar- ¿no le parece hermoso?  
-me hiciste bajar solo para ver el mar!- dijo la princesa fingiendo molestia.  
-No, también algo mas…

Len tomo a Rin de la mano y la llevo a la orilla del mar. A ella no le importo que la tomara de la mano, pues eran hermanos y nadie los estaba viendo.  
El sirviente le conto una historia muy linda, de cómo hacer tus sueños realidad.

-escribe tu deseo en un pergamino y colócalo dentro de una pequeña botella de cristal y si lo liberas en el océano tal vez… algún día tu deseo se vuelva realidad- dijo Len mientras sus cabellos rubios se movían por el aire.

La princesa quedo callada unos cuantos segundos, y después comenzó a reír.

-estas seguro de eso Len? – decía ella, pensando que su hermano era muy ingenuo - no entiendo como puede hacerse realidad un sueño con esto.  
-no te gustaría intentarlo mi princesa? – preguntaba el aun con su sonrisa.  
-no necesito intentar algo tan tonto como eso- se cruzo de brazos mirando el océano- además Len…- lo volteo a ver con dulzura – todo lo que yo dese será echo realidad por ti… ¿verdad que si?

Len la miro y asintió, después la princesa sonrió y siguió mirando las olas del mar.

-Dime Len… - la joven miraba distraídamente - que es lo que siempre has deseado toda tu vida?  
-Bueno… siempre eh querido que mi princesa Rin tuviera pechos más grandes.  
-Q-que!

Rin se había sonrojado, bajo la cabeza observando que estaba plana del pecho provocando que se sonrojara aun más. Len solo reía en el acto.

-Len!- la joven hizo un puchero y puso sus manos en su cadera.  
-Lo siento, es broma- dijo aun riendo- la verdad es… que mi deseo siempre ha sido que la princesa Rin sea la mas feliz del mundo.

-si ese es tu deseo…- rin se puso enfrente del tomándole las dos manos- entonces quédate siempre a mi lado, por que solo tu me puedes hacer en verdad feliz.  
-de acuerdo – contesto alegre.

Los dos regresaron al carruaje y llegaron al palacio. La princesa subió a su enorme habitación llevándose con ella una hermosa rosa azul. A los empleados del castillo les pareció extraño que fuera una rosa azul y no una amarilla como siempre.  
Len entro a su habitación y se recostó en su cama recordando a aquella chica verde, deseando volverla a ver algún día.

Rin se levanto de golpe de su cama, pensó: "si regreso mañana a ese parque tal vez lo vuelva a ver!".  
-Tal vez mañana…- susurraba diciéndose a si misma.


	7. ¿Lie for love?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no me pertenecen **_

**_Capitulo siete..._**

Rin despertó demasiado temprano, nadie había despertado aun más que ella. Sin hacer ruido se dirigió al cuarto de su sirviente. Ella abrió la puerta y miro que su hermano aun dormía en su cama… sin camisa.  
Ella lo miro por un momento y lo despertó lo más silenciosa que pudo ser.

-Len! Despiértate ya!- grito la chica harta de varios intentos que hizo por despertar a su hermano.

El sirviente se levanto de golpe todo espantado, cuando volteo y vio a su hermana se sorprendió aun mas.  
-Rin! No me veas – suplico Len tapando se con las cobijas- que se le ofrece princesa?  
-no hagas ruido Len, arréglate y vámonos.  
-a donde iremos tan temprano?  
-a donde fuimos ayer, date prisa!

Rin salió de la habitación para que Len se vistiera, el se vistió bastante rápido, pues estaba ansioso por ir, tenia la esperanza de volver a ver a la joven que se había robado su corazón.  
Los dos hermanos salieron del palacio y se marcharon al país de verde.  
Cuando llegaron, los dos pasearon por el enorme parque hasta que Rin se volvió a perder de la vista de Len a propósito, para poder buscar al príncipe azul.

Mientras, la princesa miku y el príncipe de Kaito tenían otra cita en el mismo parque. Caminaban contentos tomados de la mano, riendo de cada cosa que decían.  
Miku volteo a su izquierda y miro a Len que parecía que buscaba a alguien. De inmediato la chica de verde soltó la mano de su amado príncipe y el la miro confundido.

-Lo siento… debo marcharme-dijo ella con su tono dulce- es que recordé que tenia algo que hacer…  
-No te preocupes- le dio un beso fugaz en los labios y sonrió- yo también recordé que tengo algo que hacer.

Los dos se despidieron y cada uno se fue por su lado. Miku corrió hacia donde había visto a Len, esperando encontrárselo.  
En cuanto a Len, buscaba desesperado otra vez a su princesa hasta que se canso y tomo asiento en el césped.

-por que siempre se escapa rin?-se preguntaba en voz baja- creo que no podre ver a la princesa miku otra vez…  
-en verdad eso crees?- miku lo sorprendió sentada detrás de el- aquí estoy!

Len estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, miku lo había escuchado decir lo último. Ella solo sonreía, le daba gusto volverlo a ver.

-me alegra que estés aquí Len!- la joven de verde puso su mano en la mejilla del rubio.  
-ah… yo… me da… gusto verla princesa…- pudo completar el sirviente de los nervios que tenia.  
-Por favor, solo miku- pidió esta.

Los dos abandonaron sus asientos y pasearon un rato donde nadie los pudiera ver. Hablaban de todo, y reían también.  
A miku le había gustado mucho Len, era caballeroso con ella y muy apuesto, desde el momento en que tropezaron ella sintió algo por el. Pero también, no podía negar que amaba al príncipe Kaito.  
Los dos se despidieron, Len tenia que buscar a Rin y Miku trabajar en el palacio, pero antes de que se separaran, la princesa verde le dijo a Len que le agradaba mucho y no quería dejar de verlo.

La princesa se había enterado que el príncipe de azul siempre descansaba en ese parque y siempre se escapaban del palacio todos los días.  
Len no savia el motivo por el que Rin le gustaba ir halla pero no le importaba, el solo quería verse con miku que cada día que iba se encontraban.  
Los dos ya no tenían una simple amistad, se habían convertido en más que una amistad, los dos tenian una relacion amorosa a escondidas de todos.

_"entonces Len, sera nuestro secreto..." _


	8. Accident withmy fate?

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de vocaloid no son mios (: **_

**_Capitulo ocho... _**

El pueblo ya estaba notando el cambio de su princesa amarilla. Cuando regresaba de sus escapadas con Len, siempre regresaba contenta y compraba muchas rosas azules.  
Alguien descubrió que la princesa estaba enamorada del príncipe Kaito, y se corrió el chisme por todo el pueblo llegando a oídos de Rin y Len.  
A la princesa no le molesto en absoluto el chisme, al contrario, quería que se corriera fuera del pueblo para que le llegara al príncipe de azul. Estaba completamente segura de que si se enteraba el príncipe, iría por ella enseguida.

La mujer semi pelirroja paseaba por una pequeña plaza, cuando vio a dos chicas conversando sobre la princesa Rin. La mujer se detuvo simulando buscar algo para comprar mientras escuchaba la plática.

-así que la princesa esta enamorada ¿eh?- decía la joven peli-rosa mientras la peli-negra asentía.  
-dicen que es del príncipe del lado del mar.  
-¿Que?¿ Kaito shion? – la peli-rosa parecía muy sorprendida- el príncipe guapo?

"_¿¡El príncipe Kaito!"_ la mujer de cabellos rojizos levanto la mira de repente, y siguió escuchando la conversación pero ahora mas atenta.

-si, ese mismo.  
-que mal por la princesa- dijo la peli-rosa con una sonrisa.  
-por que lo dices?  
-tengo parientes en el país de verde, y ellos me dijeron que el príncipe sale con la princesa miku.  
-entonces la princesa Rin no tiene oportunidad.  
-así es, además… ¿Quién querría salir con ella? Así de egoísta nunca llegara a casarse…

Fue lo último que escucho de esas dos mientras las veía alejarse más y mas. La pelirroja ya se había enterado del chisme, deseaba que ese amor no fuera correspondido y quedara destrozada tal y como la princesa rin la dejo a ella.

Al día siguiente, el sirviente y la princesa escaparon de nuevo al hermoso parque del país de verde.  
Len volvió a perder a Rin, pero esta vez ya no se preocupaba, sabia que se iba a acosar al príncipe kaito.  
Len se sentó a esperar a su amada miku donde siempre se veían. Sonaron pasos y miro que ella había llegado, pero muy diferente, parecía que tenía mucha prisa.

-Len, lo siento mucho…- dijo ella jadeando de correr- no podre estar contigo el día de hoy…  
-ohh… entiendo…- dijo algo decepcionado- entonces, será otro día…

La princesa de verde se entristeció al ver como Len intentaba hacer una sonrisa dulce, pero no le salía para nada y se notaba aun más triste.  
Ella lo tomo por el rostro y le dio un beso en los labios, mientras el la rodeaba de la cintura deseando que ese beso no terminara.  
Los dos se separaron y miku se fue rápidamente del lugar dejando a Len solo.

La princesa de amarillo buscaba a su amado príncipe azul, pero al llegar al lugar de su descanso... ¡no estaba!.  
Ella se sentó a esperarlo, pero ya era muy tarde y no llegaba. Se levanto molesta y se fue caminando empujando a quien se le pusiera enfrente.  
Iba tan rápido y mirando hacia abajo, que no se dio cuenta y tropezó con alguien haciendo que solo ella cayera al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho!- se disculpo un joven muy apuesto de cabellos azules- te encuentras bien?  
-¡por que no te fijas por do…- la princesa quedo pasmada, no podía creerlo, el amor de su vida estaba frente a ella.

_"¡es el destino!"._

-en verdad lo siento, permítame ayudarla!- rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la levanto suavemente.  
-No… esta bien… yo tuve la culpa….-dijo ella hipnotizada por la mirada de el, por primera vez en su vida asumió la culpa.  
-te invito algo! Acompáñame…-dijo el tendiéndole el brazo- será mi forma de disculparme ¿si?

La princesa no se hizo del rogar, lo tomo del brazo y lo acompaño a una cafetería, donde los dos comenzaron a charlar.

-cierto, olvide presentarme- dijo el, levantándose de su asiento- mi nombre es…  
-kaito shion…- interrumpió ella, mientras el príncipe sonreía- lo se… bueno te eh visto… en periódicos y así…  
-de acuerdo- dijo el riendo al mismo tiempo- y tu eres…?  
-Rin kagamine…- dijo ella con sonrisa victoriosa, sentía que ya tenia el corazón de kaito.

El príncipe de azul arqueo la ceja al escuchar el nombre, el rostro de Rin ya se le hacia familiar, sospechaba que era ella la princesa del país donde se decía que era de pura crueldad e inhumanidad y estaba en lo cierto.  
El había escuchado rumores de ella, decían que era muy insensible y fría, pero el no quiso juzgarla sin antes conocerla, así que sonrió y le beso la mano delicadamente.

Ella estaba feliz de que el la reconociera, y se notaba contenta. Los dos siguieron charlando un rato más para poder conocerse mejor.

"_ahora nadie podrá separarnos, tu serás mío!". _

**_Woohh Aloo nwn  
¿como esthaan! (: ojala bn x3 _****_  
Avisoo que de aqii en adelantee owo los capiis seraan un poco mas largoos (: y vendra la accion! xDDD  
¿ay cafeterias en los pueblos? ._.u xD naah la vdd no tengo ideaa owo espero q les guste este cap x3 hehe  
Weno, me despidhoo (: chiaauu. _**


	9. engagement ring

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen **_

**_capitulo nueve..._**

El príncipe kaito consulto a su reloj y de inmediato se levanto de su asiento.

-discúlpame, debo irme - dijo, sacando una cajita verde y mirándola por un segundo- hablaremos otro día ¿te parece?

La princesa de amarillo lo miro con tristeza y asintió a las palabras del apuesto príncipe.  
Kaito se marcho apurado, parecía emocionado, a lo que la princesa le dio curiosidad de saber a donde se dirigía.  
Ella igual se levanto y fue siguiéndolo a escondidas hasta llegar al parque donde siempre descansaba, pero ahora frente a un enorme reloj.

El príncipe de azul ahí se quedo parado, buscando a alguien con la mirada. Rin estaba confundida. _"¿A quien busca? ¿Qué es esa cajita verde?"_ Se preguntaba la joven.

A lo lejos, una Linda chica de coletas verdes corrió hacia el apuesto príncipe. El sonrió al verla llegar y le beso la mano con dulzura.

-Te hice esperar demasiado? – pregunto la princesa Miku con inocencia.  
-Claro que no – Kaito le sonrió algo nervioso.  
-te encuentras bien kaito? – La princesa arqueo la ceja izquierda – te veo… diferente.

En ese mismo momento, sonó el enorme reloj del parque. Extrañamente la gente comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar.

-Que es lo que esta pasando Kaito?- Decía mientras volteaba a ver su alrededor y observaba a la gente que se estaba marchando y no dejaban de verlos.

"_¿¡La princesa de verde!" _La princesa de amarillo no comprendía nada.

Len estaba completamente aburrido, Tirado en el césped jugando con las hojas que caían de los arboles.  
No aguanto más el aburrimiento, se levanto y miro a la poca gente alrededor del centro del parque.

-Disculpa, ¿Por qué todos se van del parque? ¿Paso algo grave?- pregunto Len a una chica rubia.  
-¿Eres nuevo aquí?- pregunto ella con tono sorprendido- ¡El príncipe del lado del mar va a proponerle matrimonio a nuestra princesa y quieren estar solos!  
-Q-que!- Len soltó sorprendido, ¿acaso hablaba de su amada miku?.

Len no podía creer eso, ya que jamás miku le había mencionado que salía con el príncipe del lado del mar, además ella le había dicho a el que lo amaba.

-es una broma… ¿cierto? – dijo el con sonrisa nerviosa. La chica lo miro confundida.  
-¡si que eres nuevo!- dijo la chica sonriente- lo que pasa es que ellos son novios, y hoy le pedirá que se case con ella ¿nunca lees los periódicos?

Len no dijo nada mas, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el reloj del parque deseando que todo fuera una broma ¡Miku no podía casarse!.

Kaito se arrodillo ante ella, y saco la cajita azul. La tomo de la mano y dijo…

-Mi bella princesa…- abrió la cajita dejando ver un anillo- aceptarías casarte conmigo?

Miku lo miro unos segundos, la pregunta le había llegado de sorpresa. Lagrimas le comenzaron a salir a lo que puso a kaito mas nervioso.  
- ¡Acepto!- Grito de emoción. El le coloco el anillo en la mano y la beso en los labios con ternura.

Len, para su mala suerte, alcanzo a llegar y observo la hermosa escena del príncipe y la princesa.

"¿Por que miku?" Se pregunto el, sintiendo correr por sus mejillas gotas de lagrimas. Le dolía tanto enterarse de esa forma, ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ingenuo para no darse cuenta?. Sentía que su corazón era oprimido y destruido en mil pedazos, quería llorar, quería gritar y detenerlos, pero lo único que pudo hacer es llorar oculto entre las sombras observando como su amada lo engañaba.

Los hermosos ojos azulados de la princesa amarilla habían visto detalladamente la escena.  
Sus ilusiones con el príncipe se habían roto en un abrir y serrar de ojos. Comenzaron a brotarle inmensas lágrimas llenas de odio y dolor. Su corazón ardía de celos, ya no podía seguir viendo más.  
Corrió lo más lejos posible, sus mejillas rosadas estaban bañadas de lágrimas. No tenia idea de a donde iba, pero no le importaba, solo quería salir de ese "horrible lugar".

El sirviente se fue alejando, no quería ver mas como su amada disfrutaba los besos de otro hombre que no fueran los de el.  
De pronto miro a unos metros de el a su princesa amarilla, huyendo a toda prisa ocultando sus ojos. Len no lo pensó dos veces y fue tras ella.

Miku regreso a su palacio, contenta con su compromiso, pero había algo que la incomodaba y no tenia idea de que hacer. ¿Que pasaría con su otro amor?.  
Su cabeza fue invadida de preocupaciones y dudas.

-No… Len no puede enterarse…- murmuro la peli verde- también lo amo y no quiero dejarlo.

Ella levanto su mano, para observar el hermoso anillo de compromiso. Poso en sus labios una sonrisa tierna y a la vez picara.

"_¡me quedare con los dos!" _


	10. this is war!

La princesa Rin y su sirviente regresaban a su palacio. El ambiente era sumamente incomodo, ninguno de los dos articulaba ni una palabra.  
Len sospechaba el por que, no le era muy difícil adivinarlo. Su princesa estaba triste, pero ella como siempre no quería hacerlo notar.

La princesa amarilla quería llorar, pero contenía sus lágrimas ya que no quería que su sirviente la mirara.  
Len no soporto mas el silencio, el también se sentía destrozado pero no soportaba ver triste a su amada hermana.

-Rin…- Len tomo su mano- te encuentras bien?  
-Si…- dijo ella mirando a lado contrario de su hermano.

Len alcanzo a notar que una lagrima se escapo de los hermosos ojos de su princesa y corría lentamente por su mejilla rosada.

-estas… llorando…? – Len pregunto preocupado, esa imagen lo ponía triste.  
-déjame…- dijo rápidamente ella con voz quebrada.  
- pero princesa…  
-no quiero hablar ahora Len! – grito, volteando a ver a su hermano con mirada suplicante.

El carruaje se detuvo, habían llegado a casa. La princesa bajo lo mas rápido que pudo, y se dirigió a su enorme habitación. Por fin podía estar sola.  
La princesa no salía de su habitación. Los empleados se asustaban al escuchar a la princesa llorar y gritar con odio. Desgarraba las cortinas, estaba realmente enojada y triste.

Len también estaba asustado, jamás había visto a su princesa llorar de esa forma, no quería verla sufrir.

-princesa… puedo pasar?- pregunto el sirviente con una bandeja de flan en sus manos.  
-que es lo que quieres? – dijo ella sin ánimos.  
-traje tu postre favorito  
-no tengo hambre…- dijo con voz seca.

Len se molesto, ya no aguantaba escucharla llorar.

-perdóname…- murmuro el rubio y abrió la puerta.

-no me escuchaste Len! Te dije que no tenia hambre!  
-si, te escuche- dijo con voz suave mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba la bandeja en una mesita- Rin… que te sucede?  
-eso no te importa- dijo mientras esquivaba las miradas de su hermano.  
-eso no es verdad – camino hacia ella y con sus manos le seco las lágrimas de sus mejillas- me importas mucho, daría lo que fuera por verte feliz!

Rin lo miro por unos segundos, ella lo sabía, Len siempre estaba para ella cuando lo necesitaba y aun que lo tratara mal siempre la apoyaba en todo.  
Rin abrazo a su hermano, cosa que no hace a menudo. El le correspondió el abrazo, acariciando su rubia cabellera.

-Len… en verdad arias lo que fuera por mi? – susurro ella, separándose un poco de Len.  
- Siempre princesa! – contesto el, con toda sinceridad.  
-Entonces mátala! – dijo con furia mientras salían mas lagrimas, separándose completamente de su hermano – no quiero verla mas en este mundo…

Rin tomo una rosa verde de un florero y comenzó a destrozar a la pobre flor.

-El país de verde va a caer… ¿verdad que si Len? – ella lo miro con sus ojos cristalinos e inocentes.

Len no podía creerlo, su princesa quería matar a su amada Miku, la dulce y hermosa princesa de la paz y humanidad, la princesa de la que el estaba perdidamente enamorado, la princesa que dijo que lo amaba con locura… y también, la princesa que lo había engañado.

-Si ese es tu deseo, yo voy a cumplirlo- dijo con tono serio y dulce a la vez.

A Len le dolía decirlo, aun la amaba demasiado pero _¡demonios!,_ ella lo engaño y aun así sigue sintiendo amor por ella.  
Pero Rin era su adorada hermana, amiga y princesa, ella siempre ha estado con el desde pequeños, la conocía desde siempre y su amor por ella era aun mas grande.

Rin abrazo una vez más a su sirviente, y salió con elegancia de la habitación, tenía un plan en mente, algo que no traería nada bueno.

Al día siguiente había llegado una terrible noticia al pueblo de la cruel inhumanidad. La princesa de amarillo había declarado la guerra al país de verde y tarde o temprano enviaría a todos sus soldados a atacar.

-no puede ser…- la mujer pelirroja se moría del coraje-es una maldita!


	11. The end of the green princess

_**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen (:**_

**_Capitulo once... _**

Llegaba la hora…tenia que estar listo, su princesa lo deseaba mas que nada y el estaría allí para cumplirlo. Ya no habría marcha atrás, su carta fue enviada, la ultima carta que leería su amada. Len trató de olvidarse del inevitable destino de su querida amada, secó sus lagrimas , se levantó de su cama y suspiró tratando de dejar todo atrás.  
La iglesia había sonado sus tres campanadas, por fin llego la hora.

Al palacio de la princesa verde, había llegado una carta. Era de su otro amor, podía reconocerlo sin mirar de quien, pues llevaba su delicioso perfume que Len usaba.  
Ella ansiosa abrió la carta. Era oficial, tenia una cita con el. La joven peli verde salto de gusto y fue a buscar el vestido mas hermoso para su cita.

La joven estaba bien arreglada, tenía el tiempo exacto para verse con el sirviente. Pero aun faltaba algo, de sus delgados dedos deslizo su anillo de compromiso, quitándolo por completo y guardándolo en el bolsillo de su vestido.  
Ahora si, ya estaba lista. Salió apresurada por la puerta de atrás del palacio, pero cuando lo hiso la sorprendió su príncipe de azul.

-Miku espera! – Grito kaito agitado- tengo que decirte algo!  
-Lo siento- se disculpo caminando hacia tras- tengo que hacer algo, luego me dices!  
-No Miku! Detente por favor!

El quiso detenerla, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió corriendo para no ser alcanzada. Kaito la miro con preocupación al ver como se alejaba corriendo. Quería avisarle de la terrible noticia de la que se había enterado, y el peligro que estaba por venir.

Llego al parque del pueblo, en la parte solitaria donde siempre se veían. Ahí estaba el, recargado sobre un árbol, con su mirada baja y sus rubios cabellos cubriendo sus ojos.

-Len!

El levanto la mirada de golpe al escuchar la dulce voz de la princesa verde, ella corría sonriente hacia el sirviente, y el solo miraba detalladamente su fino rostro y ver como sus cabellos subían y bajaban graciosamente con sus pasos.

-Me alegro mucho de verte… Miku- dijo Len fingiendo su tierna sonrisa, aunque esta no le quedo como siempre.  
-a mi también me da mucho gusto verte Len.  
-ven conmigo…- Len tomo cuidadoso la mano izquierda de su amada- quisiera llevarte a un lado.  
-Pero Len… sabes que no podemos salir de aquí… - dijo ella evadiendo su mirada- ya sabes que…  
-…No deben vernos juntos, tu eres una princesa y yo un simple sirviente.

Miku sintió un golpe en su pecho lleno de culpa, al oír las palabras de Len.

-Así es…  
-es por eso que quiero llevarte conmigo lejos del pueblo, para poder estar los dos juntos sin que nadie nos moleste ¿Qué dices? – Len se veía animado, su sonrisa le había quedado perfecta.  
-pero… y si llegara a pasar algo?  
-no te preocupes, no pasara nada…- Len la tomo de ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos- y si llegara a pasar algo no debes temer, recuerda que yo voy a estar allí para protegerte de lo que sea.

Len no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo. Cada vez se sentía más culpable, y lo peor de todo era, que su amada en verdad se lo estaba creyendo.

-de acuerdo Len, iré contigo- sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas mientras sonreía contenta.

Los dos estaban tan distraídos, que ninguno se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando.  
El príncipe Kaito shion estaba presente. No podía escuchar nada de lo que decían pero se preguntaba quien era el joven que estaba junto a su futura esposa.  
El rostro de el le era muy familiar, era idéntica a la de la princesa con la que había tropezado.

Los dos corrieron para perderse entre los arboles del parque y poder llegar al bosque, muy lejos de todos. El príncipe de azul fue siguiéndolos pero para su mala suerte, había perdido de vista a los dos.

Poe mientras, en el país de la cruel inhumanidad estaba repleto de miles de soldados, esperando la orden para atacar.  
La iglesia volvió a sonar sus tres campanadas y al finalizar el sonido la princesa amarilla, montada sobre su amado caballo josephine, dio su orden.  
_"¡Destruyan por completo el país de de verde!"_

Len ya había llevado a la princesa verde muy lejos de la ciudad, nadie podría verlos y mucho menos escucharlos.  
Miku estaba contenta de estar solo con Len. En cambio este, estaba molesto ¡como Miku puede ser tan ingenua!

Len la abrazo con ternura, como un niño pequeño aferrado a su mamá. El en verdad la amaba y no quería perderla.  
Ella se extraño de tal abrazo, ninguno había sido como ese, pero de todos los abrazos ese había sido el que mas le había gustado y al mismo tiempo molestado, ya que por un momento pudo sentir que algo le sucedía al sirviente.

-Len, pasa algo? – ella levanto la mirada de el con su mano.  
-No es nada, solo me alegro de poder estar solo contigo… por primera vez.  
-Lo se, por fin estamos solos…

Las palabras de esta lo pusieron nervioso, ellos estaban solos y eso era lo que mas temía, ya que muy pronto llegaría el momento.  
De pronto un sonido de lo más fuerte los dos alcanzaron a escuchar, el sonido provenía de la paz y humanidad. Mas sonidos idénticos a ese se alcanzaron a escuchar, eran muchos bastante fuertes.

Miku se quedo congelada al ver humo en el cielo que salía de su amado país. Len no se sorprendió demasiado, pues savia lo que estaba pasando y le dolía.

-Len Tengo que regresar! – de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas- mi pueblo me necesita!

Miku estaba apunto de marcharse, cuando Len alcanzo a tomarla del brazo y lo impido.

-No Miku! No vallas, es peligroso!  
-No lo entiendes, tengo que ir! – la joven peli verde decía con desesperación.  
-De todas formas si vas ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer por ellos?

Miku se quedo en silencio, no podría hacer nada, si ella iba moriría también… pero moriría junto con su gente.  
Los sonidos fueron siendo más fuertes, y el suelo comenzaba a temblar.

-Tenemos que ir mas lejos…- Len jalo del brazo a la peli verde- vamos miku!

La joven lo siguió corriendo. Se alejaron lo mas lejos que pudieron pero aun así los sonidos se escuchaban pero con menor intensidad.  
La joven ya no pudo correr mas, estaba agotada. Se detuvo y se recargo sobre un árbol para descansar. Len igual se detuvo y los dos se sentaron en el suelo.

Len no podía soportarlo, Miku estaba asustada y el solo la abrazaba con fuerza.

-Tengo mucho miedo Len…  
-Recuerda que no debes temer, yo estoy contigo- el la abrazo con mas fuerza, ella asintió.

"_Muy pronto estarás en un lugar donde ya nadie podrá hacerte daño…" _dijo con un susurro que ni Miku pudo escuchar.

La joven recargaba su cabeza en el pecho del sirviente mientras este la abrazaba, pero un sonido extraño llamo su atención.  
Len ya no podo contener sus lágrimas. Miku levanto la mirada observando como las lágrimas del rubio se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

-Len ¿Qué te sucede?- la peli verde quiso tocar el rostro del rubio pero este no la dejo. Solo se quedo observando el rostro de ella guardando bien esa imagen en su cabeza.  
-Te amo miku, de verdad te amo! – llorando, la tomo del rostro y la beso en los labios con ternura, deseando que ese beso durara para siempre y fuera especial.

Miku no lo entendía, pero aun así correspondió a ese beso. Un beso que era distinto a los demás.  
Len pasó sus dos manos por su espalda, mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.  
Un dolor inmenso hiso que la princesa detuviera el beso con un pequeño grito… sentía que algo la había atravesado por la espalda y se entumía. Ella volteo a ver al sirviente, el solo lloraba y miro como su mano izquierda de pronto estaba bañada de algo color carmesí… su sangre.

-Siempre serás… especial para mi… nunca voy a olvidarte- Decía Len con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras sacaba el objeto filoso que atravesaba a la peli verde.

Ella dejo caerse al suelo, ya casi no podía sentir nada. Miro por ultima vez a su amado Len recordando las cosas que habían echo juntos.

-L-en… perdóname.

Sus ojos se fueron serrando, y su respiración había desaparecido. La princesa Miku Hatsune… había muerto.  
Len la tomo del rostro y la llamo varias veces desesperado, pero fue inútil. Tomo su cuerpo inmóvil y se aferro a el con fuerza soltando en llanto.

_**Olaa! Aww me inspire esta vez xD un capi largo  
**__**bueno, notaran que le cambie varias cosas a la historia n_nu  
Pero aun asi espero que ojala y les guste n_nu **__**mi word se descompuso! _  
**__**y no puedo escribir seguido xD asi que creo q tardare un poco para los siguientes caps. hehe  
Weno poes, me despido owo Biee se cuidan! nwn **_  
_  
_


	12. sweet revenge

_**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen n_n no son mios**_

_**Atencion, o,o este capitulo contiene Lime, si no te agrada no lo leas n_n  
**_

_**Capitulo doce...  
**_

Corría para encontrar a su querida princesa, tenía el presentimiento que ella corría peligro desde que se fue con aquel rubio. Las explosiones de la guerra no dejaban de sonar, ¿por que tenia que estar pasando esto?.

El joven peli azul no entendía la situación, la princesa amarilla había atacado ¿por que razón? si el país de verde no había echo nada malo.  
Kaito se detuvo en seco, sus ojos no creían lo que veía. Por fin había encontrado a su princesa pero no como el esperaba...

Len tenia que regresar con Rin, seco sus lagrimas y miro por ultima vez a la joven que yacía sin vida en el bosque, para luego irse lo mas rápido posible.  
El príncipe de azul estaba en shock, no se movía para nada, solo podía observar a su prometida bañada de un liquido color carmesí mientras el rubio se perdía entre los arboles con rapidez.

El joven príncipe reacciono. Llego hasta la joven y al verla ahí, tirada sin vida soltó en llanto. Sintió un dolor enorme y al mismo tiempo rabia.  
Tomo el cuerpo de la princesa y lo abrazo con todo lo que pudo. Comenzó a gritar del coraje y rabia que llevaba, esto no se iba a quedar así, tenia deseos de vengarse, hacer pagar a la persona responsable con su vida.

El joven miro el anillo de la verde tirado en la tierra. Aquel anillo que uniría su amor y sus vidas.  
Lo tomo lentamente con sus blancas manos y lo coloco en el dedo anular de la joven.

_-te prometo por mi vida que are pagar tu muerte… princesa -_Susurro el joven dejando resbalar por sus mejillas inmensas lagrimas.

El fiel sirviente iba de regreso al palacio, fue testigo del dolor y las suplicas de la gente. La guerra estaba apunto de terminar, pues los soldados de la princesa amarilla ya habían acabado con casi todo. Se perdieron arboles, muchas casas ardieron en llamas y niños adultos y ancianos perdieron la vida.

La princesa amarilla caminaba aburrida por los pasillos de su palacio, esperando a su fiel sirviente.  
Todo era silencioso, hasta que comenzó a escuchar ruidos. La princesa se asusto y volteo rápidamente, encontrándose allí a su fiel sirviente manchado de sangre.

-Len! – dijo esta con tono preocupado.  
-oh, lo siento!- de disculpo el rubio- creo que te asuste… discúlpame, no volverá a suceder- fingió una sonrisa.

Rin no se quedo convencida, esa sonrisa se notaba que era falsa.

-ahora, si me disculpa iré a mi habitación- dijo el dando la vuelta- con su permiso.

Len subió las elegantes escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. La princesa amarilla sin saber el por que le preocupaba su hermano, lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta.  
El sirviente entro a su fría y obscura habitación, se quito su camisa manchada de sangre y llorando, se recostó en su cama.

Rin podía escuchar el llanto del rubio, estaba escondida detrás de la puerta. Se preguntaba por que su sirviente estaba extraño.

-Tonto Len…- dijo ella en voz baja- ya se le pasara…

La princesa con la misma elegancia de siempre, se marcho dejando al joven sirviente solo.

Dos días después…

El país de verde fue derrotado, la paz y la humanidad desapareció junto con su hermosa princesa.  
La poca gente que sobrevivió a la guerra perdió la esperanza de volver a sonreír Y despidieron por última vez a la princesa de verde.

El príncipe de azul juro venganza contra la princesa de amarillo, ella misma había cavado su propia tumba.

El país de la cruel inhumanidad ya no aguanto mas, todo el pueblo estaba indignado con su princesa. Miles de personas protestaban fuera del palacio, querían hacerla pagar por su espantoso error. Entonces fue cuando llego una mujer con armadura carmesí.  
Ella tenía un plan perfecto para acabar de una vez con la bruja. Todos estaban desacuerdo con ella.

Los sirvientes del palacio habían abandonado su trabajo. Los soldados le temían, pero entonces la mujer de carmesí logro que sus amigos y el resto de todos los soldados se unieran a ella, y así poder atacar.

-Mañana, el reino de la princesa va a caer!- grito la espadachín a toda su tropa de soldados, mientras ellos asentían y gritaban.

En eso, todos se quedaron impresionados. El príncipe Kaito del otro lado del mar se dirigía hacia la mujer, con furia y dolor.

-Yo también luchare- dijo este al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada- vengare al país de verde y a mi amada!

La princesa se encontraba sentada en su cama. Todos la habían abandonado, la dejaron sola por completo. Estaba aterrada, fuera de su palacio estaba todo su pueblo arrojando cosas y gritando insultos. Ella nunca se imagino que pasaría eso.  
De sus ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas, ¿Qué aria ahora que no tenia a nadie?

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano. Había una persona que no la había abandonado y que jamás lo aria, su hermano y sirviente Len.  
El joven se sentó a su lado y por un momento la miro preocupado.

-No llores princesa –dijo el joven regalándole una sonrisa- todo va a salir bien.  
-No puedo Len…- lo abrazo con fuerza- tengo mucho miedo.

El correspondió al abrazo, mientras pensaba en un plan para que su princesa pudiera sonreír.

Así se quedaron por un buen tiempo, y los gritos y escándalo dejaron de sonar. Len se asomo por la ventana y vio que ya no había nada de gente.

-Len – llamo esta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento – por favor no me dejes sola!

El se acerco a ella y le acaricio el rostro.

-Jamás voy a dejarte sola- La princesa le sonrió con ternura, y el sintió una sensación extraña.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos extrañamente atraídos el uno al otro, sus corazones comenzaban a latir al mismo ritmo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí, su respiración se agitaba mientras mas se acercaban, hasta que se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso, que fue creciendo dulcemente a uno con mucha pasión.

-Princesa…- murmuro el sirviente aun no creyendo lo que había echo.

La princesa callo al sirviente poniendo su dedo índice en los labios del rubio.  
Poco a poco la joven fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa del sirviente. El continuo besándola, dejando caer al suelo la prenda que la princesa había desabrochado.

-princesa… no deberíamos- se negó aun sonrojado, pero aun así no pudo controlar la situación. A Len le atraía la princesa inevitablemente.  
La rubia rodeo su cuello mientras posaba pequeños besos en los labios y rostro de su sirviente. Len solo rodeo la cintura de Rin bajando suavemente el cierre de su vestido quitándolo con delicadeza.

La rubia sonrió inocente y empujo lento al sirviente en la cama, mientras se monta sobre el quedando finalmente de rodillas.  
Len estaba sonrojado, su conciencia y mente decían que lo que hacia con su princesa estaba mal, pero por otro lado, su corazón y cuerpo lo deseaban.

El sirviente pasos sus delgadas manos por la espalda de la princesa y comenzó a quitar las prendas intimas que cubrían sus pechos.

Los dos se fueron aferrando cada vez mas al cuerpo del otro y sin darse cuenta, los dos ya estaban completamente sin ropa.

-te quiero Len…- dijo agitada la rubia rodeando el cuello de su sirviente con sus brazos. Len sonrió.

Su hermana, su princesa, su amiga, la persona que mas amaba, ahora estaba frente a el entregándole su amor.

Len acomodo a su amada princesa sobre la cama, observo su bello, delicado y blanco cuerpo. Se acerco a besarla con pasión desde sus labios hasta sus pechos. Dulcemente cada beso tenía un significado diferente. Len quería hacerle entender a ella que siempre la protegería y ahora mas.

Len siguió besándola, haciéndole sentir que ahora era de el y el de ella. La noche apenas empezaba para ellos dos y su romance también, pero tal vez no todo será como lo deseen la princesa y el sirviente.

Un gemido de placer se pronuncio en la habitación donde se encontraban ellos.  
Para la princesa y el sirviente el anuncio final estaba apunto de llegar.

-Te amo Rin…- beso su frente con una mirada melancólica. Ella lo miro sin decir nada y con un beso correspondió.

La mañana ya había llegado, el ejército de la princesa junto con la joven de cabellos rojizos y el príncipe Kaito estaba listo para atacar.  
Todo el pueblo volvió a rodear el palacio intentando abrir las puertas con golpes.

El joven peli azul se había enterado del amor que la princesa Rin tenia hacia el, no podía creerlo, como una persona que parece ser tan dulce puede ser tan maligna…

La princesa despertó y se aterro al volver a escuchar los ruidos. Volteo desesperada a su lado izquierdo buscando a su gemelo, pero no lo encontró allí.

-¡Len!- grito asustada.  
-Estoy aquí…- Anuncio el rubio llevando puesto el vestido de la princesa.  
-¿Len? ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto extrañada, pero el no contesto.  
-¡Ponte esto!- El joven lanzo la ropa que se había quitado la noche anterior- te doy mi ropa.  
-¿Qué estas planeando Len? No me pondré…  
-Tengo un plan, todo va a salir bien!- interrumpió el rubio- vístete, no te preocupes.

La princesa confió y comenzó a vestirse con las prendas del sirviente.

Un sonido fuerte se escucho en la parte de abajo del castillo, habían logrado abrir la puerta y se dirigía la mujer de armadura carmesí y el príncipe Kaito.

-Escóndete rápido!- dijo el sirviente apunto de salir de la habitación.  
-No Leen!- detuvo la rubia llorando- no te vallas! No me dejes sola!  
-No llores mi amada princesa, yo estaré bien…- Len beso la frente de la rubia-compartimos el mismo rostro, nadie va a saber la verdad, te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos.

La princesa asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, confió en las palabras de su hermano y se escondió en un armario. Len tenia miedo, no sabia si podría cumplir la promesa que acababa de hacer, pero no le importaba lo que le sucediera a el, solo quería que su princesa fuera feliz.

Decidido, salió de la habitación dejándose a la vista de los guardias y de los dos jóvenes que buscaban venganza.  
Rápidamente los soldados corrieron hacia el y lo tomaron con fuerza para que no escapara.  
El príncipe lo miro con odio, y al mismo tiempo extrañado.

-Vas a pagar el terror que les hiciste pasar a mi prometida ya su pueblo!- el joven, con su espada estaba apunto de atravesar al sirviente, pero una voz intervino.  
-Detente!- la joven pelirroja lo detuvo. El la miro confundido ¿acaso ya no quería venganza?- Aun no!

La mujer dio la orden a los soldados a que la llevaran a la cárcel hasta que sean las 3:00 p.m.  
Los soldados obedecieron y lo mandaron tras las rejas. Ahora estaba el solo, deseando que para esa hora su princesa ya se haya marchado lo más lejos posible.

La princesa salió del armario después de un largo rato, cubrió su rostro y salió del castillo para irse muy lejos como le había dicho su hermano. Estaba apunto de irse, hasta que alcanzo a escuchar por una persona que la princesa por fin se iría ejecutada.

Rin se quedo aterrada, La princesa que seria ejecutada seria Len y no ella, tenia que impedirlo!  
Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde toda la gente se dirigía, empujando a quien se pusiera en su camino.

Todo estaba invadido de gente, no podía pasar, se quedaba atorada entre toda la gente.

Muy pronto seria la hora, sacaron a "la princesa" de la cárcel y la llevaron frente a una guillotina.  
Las tres campanadas de la iglesia serian las que anunciarían su final.

Len no quiso mirar hacia el publico, faltaban segundos para que su vida terminara para siempre. A el no le importaba, amaba a su princesa y juro que aria lo que fuera por ella incluso hasta dar su propia vida.

Entre toda la gente, se encontraba Rin, observando con dolor a su hermano en la guillotina. Ella comenzó a gritar llorando con fuerza, pero no se escuchaba, sus gritos se perdían entre los gritos de los demás. Intento correr hacia el, pero era imposible.

-Len! Por favor no!-Gritaba la joven desesperada entre lagrimas- prometiste que volveríamos a estar juntos!

El joven sirviente serró los ojos, esperando las tres campanadas, recordando las veces cuando hacia sonreír a su hermana.

"_Se fuerte mi princesa, no tengas miedo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo" _

Ya era hora, por fin la iglesia había anunciado su fin…

-Te dije que me las pagarías…- dijo fríamente la semi-pelirroja. Len sonrió.  
-Ya es hora de la merienda…

-LEEEN!

_Continuara… _

_**Aww tarde mucho en continuarlo D: es q mi word se descompuso xD y acabo de volver de vacaciones! (:  
hehe coff coff alfin puse el lime! :) en este capi (si lo se u_u tarde mucho en ponerlo), admito que batalle mucho, o,o nunca habia escrito un Lime, Pero mi Sopa (: me ayudo mucho (MUCHOOO xD) (sopa: prima/Amiga)  
Aww! gracias sopitha! mi te adora! x3 **_

_**Bueno, espero y les halla gustado este capi D': por que a mi no (Leen xD) hahaha  
n_n bueno los dejo, chao! se cuidan (:  
Gracias por leer!  
**_


End file.
